


Fate/Girlfriend Order 3: 6th Demon King of the Swimsuit Heaven Rock n Daishouri!

by JJBATrash



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, Summer, gudaguda, swimsuit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJBATrash/pseuds/JJBATrash
Summary: Two girlfriends, one swimsuit.





	Fate/Girlfriend Order 3: 6th Demon King of the Swimsuit Heaven Rock n Daishouri!

**Author's Note:**

> I had started work on this in August of this year, but never published it due to it feeling incomplete. Then I reread it again, in October, and realize this would have been goddamn good if I published it on time so... here, have it late as hell. Partial credit for submitting it eventually, yeah? It can't be helped!

The soft footfalls of unadorned feet sounded through the hall as Okita Souji wandered about. Her expression was a sour pout, and her arms crossed over her chest. She hated summer, she thought to herself. Well, she didn't really, but she couldn't enjoy it to nearly the extent of other Servants who had gotten class changes or outfit changes and were able to dress for the season. Swimsuits, casual wear, all of the Servants that suddenly were integral to Master's party for farming and clearing out special summer themed enemies. And yet here she was, in the same outfit, the same class, the same everything. She knew Master valued her Quick Saber status, but that wasn't enough. The Sakura Saber wanted, no, demanded more! Why couldn't she get a swimsuit when _she _did? She could still hear the obnoxious laughter in her ears. 

"Wahahahaha! I, the Demonic King of the Sixth Heaven, have changed my outfit! No longer am I going to wear the same stuffy military outfit! It's time to let my real ROCK N ROLL spirit out, and burn down the summer!" she had said, while gesturing at her shiny new Berserker emblem. Okita looked at her polished, but old, Saber marker, and hoped that the second banner would mean she got one as well. But the second banner only had the other Saber getting a maid themed swimsuit... how fair was that?! She didn't even want one! And what the hell was a maid swimsuit anyway?! Okita thought maybe she would be the welfare Servant, even though she knew it would be that goddess... after all, the event was hers, and a two parter, so there was no way that she was going to get squeezed in. But still...! With just under a week left, summer was fading fast and Okita had nothing to show for it! What if next year, or the year after, she was still denied the simple joy of getting to frolic on the beach in something other than her haori?   


"I can't take it... if I have to hear her laugh one more time about getting a swimsuit and I don't have one... I'm seriously at my limit!" she muttered to herself as she wandered the hall. Where was she going, you might ask. Well, nowhere, really. Everyone was gone, or busy in the Command Room. Servants without swimsuits were basically forgotten about until the event was over. Some were in the kitchen making food for the Servants that weren't necessarily needed for some nodes, and others decided to just have their own vacation in the simulator, though the drain on electricity made it hard for them to for long without getting scolded by Da Vinci. After all, Edison and Tesla both were part of this year's summer event, so neither of them could power the simulator independent of Chaldea's generator.    


Okita would mindlessly pace until finally, she came upon her room. With a sigh, she let herself in, and, opening her haori, settled into her bed. What would it matter if she napped for the next few days? She thought to herself, with a despondent glance toward her closet. Someday... a swimsuit made just for her would be in it, and she would finally be a Summer Servant. But until then...   


"Summer Okita wh— GAH!?" she was interrupted by a sudden coughing fit that left a small amount of blood on her sleeve. Shaking her head slightly, she simply lay still. Maybe her sickness would never let her get a swimsuit...    


The sound of a guitar playing derailed her train of thought. A guitar...? Some Servants played instruments. An Archer she saw in the halls sometimes had a bow he played like a harp... but this sound was neither gentle nor melodic. It was rough, soundwaves crashing recklessly against the walls and rebounding into the air. It couldn't be... Okita stared at her door, with slight dread. She was supposed to be on deck for farming duty! But her fear would be slowly realized when the electric instrument would play right outside her door, for a long moment without passing by. Okita lay completely still, afraid to alert the one on the other side of that door to her presence, lest she gloat again. She lay still... still... very still...   


"KAFF!" Okita tried to stifle the sound just a second too late, and her sleeve was bloodier. Worse, however, was the chuckle she heard on the other side of her door. With one loud chord, the door was knocked down, and a woman in a red bikini, with long fire red hair, stood in the doorway, holding what looked to be a guitar with skeletal features all over it. What sort of instrument did she even make up for herself with her little class change, Okita wondered to herself. She didn't have time to think further, because the other woman spoke.    


"Knew I'd find you here! That wasn't very rock n roll of you to pretend you weren't home, Okita!" the woman spoke, before striding into the room like it was her own.    


"Whaddya doin here mopin around, anyway? That's not like you, ya know..."   


"What do you want from me." Okita said flatly to the other woman. "I don't have time or energy to play any games with you today, Nobu."   


A frown from the Berserker. "That hurts. And here I was just wanting to see my girlfriend."   


"Why, so you can gloat about how you have a pretty swimsuit, and I have nothing, again?" she shot back.    


Oda Nobunaga shook her head, a somewhat remorseful expression on her face. "Sorry, I didn't realize you were so torn up about that. Nah, I just wanted to hang out with you since I keep getting my butt kicked out there. Turns out being a Berserker really hurts a lot more than when I was just an Archer!" She said letting out a laugh. "But I guess it can't be helped!"   


Okita's face twisted into an expression of anger. "That's what the hell I'm talking about! You keep talking about it like I would know! But I didn't get a swimsuit this year. You stole all my money to get yours done! How am I supposed to feel about that other than pissed off at you!?" She sat up now, her hand on her pillow, about ready to just throw it in Nobunaga's stupid face.    


Nobunaga sighed, and sat in a chair near the bed. "I'm really sorry, okay. I didn't think about how you would feel, and selfishly made myself a swimsuit. I forgot to consider you, and I really want to make it up to you. How can I do that?"   


The Saber glared at the Berserker for a moment. "Get me a swimsuit." she said simply.    


"I can't. I don't have the money."   


"Then die."   


"What?!" Nobunaga shouted in shock.   


"Kidding. Get me a swimsuit." Okita reiterated.   


"Look, I would if I could. You know that. But what can I do this time?"   


"Swimsuit. Okita. When!?" the Saber shouted while smacking her girlfriend with the pillow.   


"Gah! Ow! Hey that hurts! What the hell, stop it!" Nobunaga raised her arms to protect her face. "Wait, wait, I have an idea!"   


Okita paused for a moment.    


"Why don't... you wear mine?" Nobunaga said with a grin.   


Okita's eyes widened. "Your... wha..."    


Nobunaga nodded. "See, you want a swimsuit. This is technically half yours. Why don't you wear it, see how you like it?" she said with a big smile, as though proud she solved an important mystery.    


The Sakura Saber thought about it for a long moment. When Nobunaga was about to ask if she decided, Okita simply nodded vigorously.   


"Yeah, let's do that. I wanna wear it. I wanna see what I look like in your swimsuit."   


The rock n roll Berserker chuckled. "Alright then, it's settled." With that, she stood, and began to unstrap her bikini top. Her girlfriend blanched and waved her hands furiously.    


"Not in front of me, with a destroyed door behind you!"   


Nobunaga paused, turned, and nodded. "Oh yeah, sorry about that." she said, before propping the door back up to the doorway, and stuck it in place. It wouldn't lock, but it also wasn't an open door now! With that out of the way, Nobunaga continued to undress in front of Okita.   


"Seriously, what are you doing?" Okita said with an exasperated sigh.    


"Whaaaat? It's not like it's anything you haven't seen before." Nobunaga said with a chuckle, shaking her head. Her girlfriend could be so silly sometimes, she thought to herself, until a pillow hit her over the head. With a brief twitch, Nobunaga turned around.   


"The hell was that for, dammit? That wasn't rock n roll at all!" She shouted.   


"Why are you just stripping? Go behind the screen, dammit!" Okita hissed.   


Nobunaga growled and pushed Okita, sending the Saber back onto her bed with a loud *fwump*. While she was down, the Berserker quickly tore off her bikini and tossed it at the other woman. Okita stared at the other woman, bemused. She was completely nude, except for her large military hat. Nobunaga tipped the brim toward Okita, with a wink.   


"Go on, try it. I bet you'll feel so hot in it you'll burn up on the spot!" She said with a grin.   


Okita took the garments, with a slight disapproving smile at her girlfriend's penchant for nudity. Though, she supposed that before they came to Chaldea they technically were naked together in the same apartment often... she shook her head of the thought and went behind the screen to strip and change clothes. Nobunaga was right about one thing, these clothes still felt very hot, as though they were sitting in the sunlight for hours before being put on. Okita found a slight comfort in the heat, though. It was like a warm fire at the end of a hard day... a campfire sort of feeling on her body...   


That's when the first shiver overtook her. Her body seized, very briefly, and she startled, tumbling out of the screen and glancing at Nobunaga with a confused expression.   


"What's hap— gah!" her knees buckled, and Okita found herself leaning against the wall for support. Her vision was becoming spotty, her head was spinning... her body was heating up by the second. She looked to Nobunaga in shock and confusion.   


"Nobu? What's going on...? Help me!" she called out to her nude girlfriend, only to be answered by a laugh.   


"Don't worry. You'll feel better in just a sec..." she said, not reassuringly, but rather flatly. Her normally high and boisterous voice was colder, and sounded more mature than Okita was used to. Not that the swordswoman had time to worry about that, as the sensations in her body and mind were intensifying. Finally, it became too much, and the Sakura Saber fell to the ground, the world going black.    


* * *

Nobunaga's cheerful grin would be the first thing she saw when her eyes opened, a dreamless sleep later.    


"Hey sleepy head, you alright?" the warlord asked, a hand gently petting the other woman's head.   


Okita groaned and rubbed her temple with a finger. "What happened to me? I remember feeling like I was on fire..."   


Nobunaga nodded. "Yeah that'll happen when you first experience it, if you never had it before." she said, as though it was something not out of the normal.   


Sakura Saber blinked. "Experience what, exactly. Nobu, what did you do to me?"   


The other woman chuckled, before answering. "I guess I forgot to tell you. The swimsuit is what changed my class, right? So, I guess you could kind of say... that uh... you're..." the nude Demon King adjusted the brim of her hat nervously, covering her eyes from Okita's gaze. She didn't need to finish that sentence, however. The pieces clicked together, and Okita realized what had happened.    


"You... turned me... into a Berserker?! What the _hel_— *cough*" Okita was interrupted mid sentence by another bloody cough, not that it diminished her upset by any measure. "Just what the hell were you thinking, Nobu?"   


The warlord shrugged. "I was thinking "You want a swimsuit, I'm bored, and want to have some fun. Why don't we both win from this?" mostly. I mean, I've never seen you be more than a refined, kinda ditzy Saber before, so why not see what a little Madness Enhancement does to ya?"   


Okita grit her teeth. "Of all the damn, stupid..." she rose, sitting up on the bed before getting to her feet. With a huff, she stared down at the bikini she was wearing. Her body still felt so hot, and her mind was definitely a little fuzzier than it was before she put this thing on.    


"At least tell me it looks good on me, you idiot."   


Nobunaga laughed. "Of course it looks good on you. Players everywhere would definitely whale for that! But they don't get to see it in person like me, so I like to think I'm the real winner here!"   


Okita couldn't help but blush at that. It's not that she was unaccustomed to such comments from Nobunaga, but it still made her flustered to be hit on so directly. She slowly approached the bed again, a mischievous grin on her face. Nobunaga seemed intrigued.   


"Oh? What's this now? You're approaching me?" she asked with a sly smile of her own.   


"Can't kiss you without getting a little closer..." Okita responded as she closed the distance. Her hand quickly grabbed the back of Nobu's head and brought her lips against her girlfriend's, a wave of relief washing over the new Berserker as she moved her body forward, prompting Nobu to lean back onto the bed. Nobu ran her hand along Okita's hair, fingers gently combing her girlfriend's short locks as she arched her body upward to press against Okita's. When finally the kiss broke, the Sakura Berserker gazed down at the Demon King, biting her lower lip.   


"I feel so hot in this thing... how do you handle it?"   


"I usually try to expel the extra energy with my guitar playing. Otherwise, I would burn to death. Imagine, me burnt to a crisp because of a tiny orange bikini!" the naked girl laughed. "How do you intend to deal with it?" Nobu asked, waggling her eyebrows slightly as though she already knew the answer.    


Okita's face was flush, both from Nobu's feigned ignorance, and from the heat building inside her body. "You know fully well what I'm gonna do about it. And you're gonna help me." 

**Author's Note:**

> Added October 8th, 2020
> 
> Man, this is super non canon now eh? Screw it. Still fun.


End file.
